Great Rival
Great Rival is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the past, at the valley before it became a Wasteland. Story All the preparations are complete. The player wears the time-travel suit over their equipment and can now start the time travel. Since Itu could never forgive himself for giving the prototype to Shadow and he thinks this can be changed. The player travels to the past time where Itu is heading to give Shadow the prototype. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is Itu in the past. The player is equipped with Saccadic Masking and Neurovisor in this fight. However, only the appearance is changed. The player's defense, unarmed damage, shadow damage, and abilities are still determined by the current armor and helm they are equipping. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 90 seconds, and the player must defeat Itu before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Player's choice *Armor: Saccadic Masking *Helm: Neurovisor *Ranged Weapon: Player's choice Note: If the player owns Saccadic Masking and/or Neurovisor, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, which will be usable during the fights. Shadow Abilities *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around the player. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below Itu. Note: These are the predetermined shadow abilities of the player's armor and helm. The player still can use the shadow abilities of their equipped weapon and ranged weapon in addition to the predetermined abilities above. Enemy Info *Name: Itu *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Hermit Katana *Armor: Turquoise Coat (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Red Arrow (Harpoon) Special Ability *'Recovery ' Kneels and enters a praying stance, gathering shadow energy to regenerate his health. When in this state, Itu will deflect all attacks hit at the front, making it possible for him to keep regenerating. Itu will leave the state after 5 seconds. Players also can stop this by attacking him with a Shadow ability or simply hit him from behind. Move and Perks *'Kenjutsu ' A sequence of 2 (+1+1) attacks with Iaido Katana. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Itu's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires a harpoon at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Great Rival (1).jpg Great Rival (2).jpg Great Rival (3).jpg Great Rival (4).jpg Great Rival (5).jpg Great Rival (6).jpg Great Rival (7).jpg Great Rival (8).jpg Great Rival (9).jpg Great Rival (10).jpg Great Rival (11).jpg Great Rival (12).jpg Great Rival (13).jpg Great Rival (14).jpg Great Rival (15).jpg Great Rival (16).jpg Great Rival (17).jpg Great Rival (18).jpg|If player loses Great Rival (19).jpg Great Rival (20).jpg Great Rival (21).jpg Great Rival (22).jpg|If player wins Great Rival (23).jpg Great Rival (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)